Suspicious Flower Bishum's Death
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Black. It features the death of Grand Mutant Bishium. Synopsis Kotaro, Kyoko and Katsumi are enjoying their time in a park. Kotaro puzzles over why the people don't fear Golgom's presence, to which the girls reply that mothers have to be strong for their children. However, Bishium devises a plot to make women abandon their nurturing nature. By disguising herself as a flower arranger, she goes around conducting classes and having the flowers emit some powder which changes them. Various scenes of mothers and teachers neglecting their crying children's and students' needs are shown. Kotaro chances upon a teacher standing on the road with her students while vehicles are honking at them to move. He notes her empty eyes and tries to shake her out of that state. She collapses in his arms and he asks a motorist to call an ambulance. The scene changes to Bishium explaining her plan to the others. Shadow Moon praises her creativity and declares that she has to carry out the plan herself as they can no longer rely on mutants. While the Great Mutants look shocked, they obey his order. Meanwhile, Kotaro and the girls go shopping. They spot three schoolgirls shoplifting and Kyoko identifies the uniform to be from her school. They run out to stop her, though another schoolgirl confronted the shoplifters first. However, the shoplifters push her down the stairs in the scuffle. Kotaro yells at them to stop. When they turn around to face him, he notices that they have the same empty eyes as the teacher he had met on the road. They beat him off with their bags and escape. Kyoko and Katsumi help the schoolgirl and Kyoko recognises that she was her friend Yumiko. In the hospital, Yumiko tells them about how the girls in her school have changed. Though they had a reputation of cultivating womanly attributes, the students were now being disrespectful and causing trouble. Yumiko reflects that these changes only occurred after a Nagai-sensei started teaching flower arranging a week ago. Kotaro suspects a Golgom plot and rushes to the school. When checking the classrooms, Kotaro is surprised to find no students around. Eventually, he hears the sound of a piano and enters a classroom to find a flower arranging class while a teacher plays the piano. She is indeed Nagai-sensei and responds that the anniversary of the school's establishment is a holiday to his question of where the students were. However, her flower arranging class was a special session and she invites Kotaro to stay and watch the class. When Kotaro apologises and prepares to leave, he is chocked by Nagai-sensei's fierce glare which immobilizes him. She declares that he would die here and plays a funeral march. The flowers release a power which make the schoolgirls go to Kotaro and choke him. Nagai-sensei reveals herself to be Bishium. Kotaro manages to throw the students off and transform. The two fight outside the school, but Bishium flees while declaring that she would kill him. Back at the Golgom headquarters, Bishium pleads with Shadow Moon to allow her to continue her plan despite being discovered by Kotaro, as she has a way to definitely succeed in defeating Kamen Rider Black. Shadow Moon grants her request. While Kyoko and Katsumi are still looking after Yumiko, Bishium crashes in through the window and kidnaps Kyoko. From the Golgom headquarters, Darom realises that as Bishium plans to hold Kyoko hostage against Kotaro, while also testing Shadow Moon's loyalty to Golgom, as he may still have lingering feelings for his sister. Shadow Moon doesn't react to the possible provocation. In the school, Kotaro hears Bishium calling his name and searches for the source. Opening the door to a classroom, he sees a flower lying in some sand. Once he picks up the flower, he is sucked into an underground cave filled with flowers. He sees the schoolgirls from the flower arranging class standing before him. A knife flies towards him, turns around and stabs into a rock in front of him. Bishium appears before him with Kyoko, demanding that he use the knife to cut his King Stone out of his chest or she would kill Kyoko. The schoolgirls surround Kyoko and hold a knife to her throat. Despite her fear, Kyoko bravely pleads with Kotaro to not give in as there would be no one left to protect the Earth if he died. After struggling with the dilemma for a while, Kotaro eventually pulls the knife out and turns his back on the rest. While appearing to prepare to stab himself, he suddenly turns around and throws the knife at Bishium's chest. He then frees Kyoko and they distance themselves from Bishium and the schoolgirls. Kotaro transforms and fights Bishium, but she proves to be stronger and grabs him in a headlock. She then calls for Shadow Moon to seize the chance to kill Kotaro, though it would also cost her life. Shadow Moon fires a beam that pierces through Bishium and Kotaro. Kyoko screams for her brother to stop and hugs Kotaro, saying that she would rather die with him. Shadow Moon hesitates, then puts his hand down to stop firing the beam. Bishium, Kotaro and Kyoko collapse. While Kotaro and Kyoko are mostly unhurt, Bishium is fatally wounded. She screams painfully as she dies, questioning why Shadow Moon didn't finish Kamen Rider off. The schoolgirls wake up from their trance and Kotaro and Kyoko run to their side. As the cave collapses, a stairway up is revealed and they run up back to the school. Meanwhile, the Creation King punishes Darom, Baraom and Shadow Moon for their failure. Shadow Moon claims responsibility, but retorts that it was the Creation King who also chose him and Kotaro as Shadow Moon and Black Sun to fight against each other. He swears that they will eventually clash face to face and until then even the Creation King himself shouldn't interfere. Kotaro and Kyoko reunite with Katsumi and Kotaro is renewed with hope that Nobuhiko can still be saved, for he didn't kill his sister. Plot to be added Cast to be added Trivia to be added Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider Black'' DVD Volume 4 features episodes 35-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 3 features episodes 35-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'', DVD Volume 4 cover. Black_Volume_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes